


Другое путешествие по Антарктике

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Nankyoku Monogatari, SMAP, V6
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кимура-сенсей всегда любил трогательную историю о спасении Таро и Джиро из ледяного плена Антарктиды, но никогда не думал, что однажды окажется её героем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другое путешествие по Антарктике

\- «Вскоре команда увидела их, Таро и Джиро, бегущих к базе со всех ног. Их долгое и одинокое путешествие по Антарктике наконец завершилось.» - учитель захлопнул книжку и обратил свой взгляд на класс. Тридцать два восьмилетних ребёнка тихо всхлипывали и тёрли глаза, размазывая слёзы по раскрасневшимся щекам. - Не теряйте эти эмоции. В следующий раз мы обсудим, почему история Таро и Джиро вызывает такой сильный отклик в наших сердцах.  
Со звонком дети собрались и понуро побрели из класса. Кто-то всё шмыгал носом, кто-то несмело завёл разговор с товарищами. Кимура-сенсей был рад - при помощи этой истории он вложил в головы ребят много любопытных мыслей.  
История Таро и Джиро была одной из самых любимых историй сенсея. В каждом своём классе он обязательно посвящал ей хотя бы одно занятие. В своё время она даже побудила его изучить историю открытия и исследования Антарктики.  
Кимура ненадолго замер, сжимая в руках любимую книгу и глядя в окно на пушистые сугробы во дворе этой небольшой школы. Снег шёл вот уже четвёртые сутки и, судя по всему, не собирался останавливаться. И хотя такая погода была привычна для Хоккайдо, но Кимура, совсем недавно переехавший сюда из Токио, находил каждый снежный день немного сказочным.  
Тем же вечером Кимура отправился туда, где давно хотел побывать — в университет Хоккайдо. Здесь, в одном из выставочных помещений стоял на вечном дозоре Таро. Горделиво смотрящий вперёд, он был как вечное напоминание о чудесах, о преодолении и о великой преданности. Кимура долго, до головокружения, всматривался в его глубокие карие глаза. Сам того не заметив, он потянулся к стеклу, за которым стоял Таро, осторожно коснулся его неожиданно тёплой поверхности... В ту же секунду весь мир разом померк, и началось долгое-долгое падение в никуда.

***  
Истеричный лай пятнадцати собак разбудил Каменаши, чья комната была ближе всего к месту ночёвки упряжки. Часы показывали три часа пятнадцать минут. Что такого могло произойти в это время, что вызвало бы такую бурную реакцию у собак?  
\- Наверное, опять тюлень, - пробормотал под нос Каме, натягивая толстые пуховые ботинки поверх трёх носков. - Почему они лают на тюленей, когда должны спать?  
На улице стояла ясная январская ночь. Середина лета в Антарктиде, но разгар зимы для всего северного полушария. Каме часто думал об этом за прошедший год, проведённый здесь, но этот факт по-прежнему не укладывался у него в голове. Наверное потому, что лето в Антарктиде по-прежнему было холоднее, чем в самая суровая зиму в Токио.  
Собаки продолжали лаять, собравшись вокруг чего-то или... кого-то? Каменаши со всех ног бросился к человеку, лежавшему рядом с Таро. Мужчина был без сознания. Одет он был по-зимнему, но всё же не как полярник. Мысли в голове Каменаши вертелись большим запутанным клубком, но распутывать его сейчас было совершенно некогда. Не рискнув отойти, чтобы позвать на помощь, Каме самостоятельно взвалил мужчину себе на спину и потащил его на базу, напоследок прикрикнув на собак, чтобы те угомонились.

\- Где я? - задал закономерный вопрос Кимура, когда обнаружил себя лежащим в тёплой постели в каком-то подобии лазарета.  
\- Сёва, японская исследовательская база в Антарктике, - ответил кто-то приятным, спокойным и как будто мурлыкающим голосом. Кимура не видел говорившего: он стоял где-то за изголовьем кровати. - Год тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят восьмой, шестое января. Если вдруг вам интересно.  
С этими словами к кровати подошёл высокий мужчина лет тридцати, в белом халате врача. Он улыбался огромной и какой-то загадочной улыбкой чеширского кота, но внимательные тёмно-карие глаза были неожиданно серьёзны.  
\- Меня зовут Катори Шинго, я врач в этой экспедиции.  
\- В экспедиции? Какой ещё... - тут до Кимуры наконец дошла предыдущая информация, пропущенная вниманием из-за своей невероятности, паззл сложился в картинку. - Но этого не может быть!  
\- То же самое могу сказать и о Вас. Вас тоже не может здесь быть, однако... - Катори вытащил из-под кровати табурет и сел, достав из кармана халата блокнот и ручку. - Для начала мне хотелось бы узнать Ваше имя.  
\- Кимура... - в горле резко пересохло. Мужчина прокашлялся и ещё раз обвёл взглядом помещение, чтобы удостовериться, что это не какая-нибудь студия, где снимают очередное безумное телешоу. - Кимура Такуя, учитель в начальной школе в Саппоро. Я был в университете на выставке... - Кимура запнулся, вспомнив, что эта часть истории ещё не написана. Отчего-то доктор улыбнулся ещё шире и сделал пару пометок в блокноте. На мгновение Кимуре показалось, что он знает, как будет развиваться история дальше. - на выставке, посвящённой Антарктике. Шестое января две тысячи двенадцатого года. Это невероятно...  
Внезапно Кимура вспомнил о книге, лежавшей в его портфеле. Книге об этой экспедиции, которую никто здесь не должен увидеть. Что если доктор нашёл её и именно поэтому выглядел таким спокойным? Будучи мальчишкой Кимура читал много фантастических историй о путешествиях во времени и твёрдо усвоил главное правило — не вмешиваться в ход событий. Если Катори узнал о будущем собак, он может попытаться его предотвратить, но тогда... От всех этих мыслей голова шла кругом.  
\- Мой портфель. Вы не знаете, где он?  
\- Лежит неподалёку на стуле вместе со всей вашей одеждой. Принести?  
\- Нет-нет. Спасибо. Надеюсь...  
\- Его никто не открывал, - Катори сделал ещё одну пометку в блокноте. - Таро и Джиро проспали на нём всю ночь. А теперь прошу меня извинить, я должен доложить о вашем состоянии главе экспедиции. Настоятельно советую вам поспать ещё немного и ни в коем случае не выходить из этого помещения — замёрзнете.  
Когда Катори ушёл, Кимура подумал, что врачи всегда рекомендуют что-то совершенно невыполнимое. Спать, когда он только что очнулся в пятьдесят восьмом году посреди Антарктики? Как такое возможно! Одевшись, Кимура решил осмотреться немного, но как только он подошёл к окну, покрытому толстым слоем причудливых узоров, дверь лазарета аккуратно приоткрылась, и внутрь вошёл молодой человек, держащий в руках стопку тёплой одежды. Увидев, что Кимура бодрствует, он удивлённо замер на мгновение, а затем несмело представился:  
\- Каменаши Казуя. Я принёс Вам тёплые вещи.  
\- Я... - Кимура чуть было не сказал, что знает его. Он действительно отлично знал этого человека, который по возвращении в Японию несколько месяцев путешествовал по Хоккайдо, лично извиняясь перед каждым владельцем собак из упряжки. И было бы великой глупостью обмолвиться об этом сейчас. - Очень кстати! Я как раз хотел прогуляться, - улыбнулся Кимура и подошёл к молодому человеку, чтобы взять одежду. - Меня зовут Кимура Такуя.  
\- Очень приятно. Если хотите, я могу показать Вам базу.  
\- С удовольствием!  
\- Но для начала нам нужно придумать Вам легенду, - спокойным вежливым тоном сказал Каме - Не думаю, что вся команда адекватно воспримет тот факт, что Вы явились к нам прямиком из будущего.  
\- О, так Вы знаете?  
\- Я нашёл Вас, поэтому доктор Катори не смог отказать мне в любезности и пролить свет на этот инцидент.

Кимура и Каменаши быстро нашли общий язык, поэтому составление легенды не заняло у них много времени. Кимура должен был представиться капитаном небольшого судна, курсирующего по проливу Босфор и доставляющего провизию на базы, расположенные в той части Антарктики. Он давно мечтал посетить базу своих соотечественников и вот наконец решился отправиться в это дальнее путешествие: на вездеходе его довезли до ближайшей к Сёва норвежской базы, оттуда также вездеходом он должен был добраться до японской базы, но машина застряла в нескольких километрах от цели, поэтому остаток пути ему прошлось проделать пешком. Отец Кимуры был капитаном рыболовного судна и при любом удобном случае брал сына с собой, поэтому сыграть подобную роль не составляло особого труда.  
Гуляя по базе и знакомясь с участниками экспедиции Кимура думал, что наверное сошёл с ума и в каком-то горячечном бреду попал в историю, которую так любил. Кого-то он знал, кого-то нет. Кто-то проявлял интерес к его персоне, кто-то нет. Он видел людей, слышал имена и снова думал, что этого совершенно не может быть. Больше всего он ожидал встречи с заместителем командира экспедиции — Накаем Масахиро, ведь именно он, если верить истории, сообщил команде о решении оставить базу вместе с собаками. Однако, как выяснилось, ещё утром он вместе с одним из геологов уехал на исследования, что заодно лишало Кимуру возможности познакомиться с собаками.  
Экскурсия закончилось ровно к обеду, поэтому Кимура и Каменаши вместе со всеми отправились в небольшую столовую, где они получили по большой плошке риса, миске наваристого супа и мелкой поджаренной на огне рыбке. Команда была удивительно дружелюбна, поэтому к концу трапезы они уже прозвали Кимуру Капитаном и расположившись вокруг с удовольствием слушали рассказы, бывшие немного переиначенными и приукрашенными историями из репертуара отца и его товарищей. Об огромных осьминогах, о светящихся креветках, о пьяных матросах и тому подобном.  
К вечеру Кимура настолько вжился в свою роль, что почти забыл о том, как в действительности здесь оказался. Лишь старая одежда и портфель, полный тетрадей, книг и техники напоминали, что он не принадлежит этому времени.  
Пару дней спустя наконец состоялась встреча, которой так ждал Кимура — из исследовательского похода вернулся Накай приехав на упряжке из пятнадцати собак. Кимура был на улице, когда услышал вдалеке протяжный вой — Рики увидел базу. Стоявший неподалёку Каменаши улыбнулся и указал на небольшую чёрную полосу, распластавшуюся по склону к западу от базы — это была линия упряжки. Примерно через час собаки, высунув свои длинные языки и радостно лая, ворвались во двор, где Кимура с Каменаши уже ждали их с вёдрами, полными мяса. Собаки уже знали Кимуру, поэтому с радостью готовы были принять от него угощение, а поскольку радость сахалинские Хаски выражали очень бурно, у их кормильцев не было даже шанса поприветствовать прибывших участников экспедиции.  
Лидер, Рики, получил мясо первым, затем шла очередь Широ, третьим был Фурен-но-Кума... Каменаши и Кимура поочерёдно выкрикивали имена собак, после чего кидали каждому по внушительному куску мяса. Иногда между собаками завязывались драки, тогда приходилось пускать в ход кулаки и палки.  
\- Хаски — сильные и мощные собаки, - Кричал сквозь лай Каме, одновременно борясь с разбушевавшимися Анко и Моку. - Если Вы не будете их вожаком и не будете достаточно строги, рано или поздно один из них откусит Вам руку. А то и две.  
\- Буду иметь в виду! - рассмеялся Кимура.  
После кормёжки Кимура направился в лазарет за йодом. У самой двери, перед тем, как зайти в кабинет, он услышал часть разговора вероятно не предназначенного для чьих-либо ушей. Катори и ещё один человек, чей голос был не знаком Кимуре, говорили о тайном исследовании, которое ведёт Накай. Возможно ему послышалось, но речь как будто шла о некоем ледяном храме, который им всё ещё не удалось найти. Как и ожидалось, когда Кимура зашёл, разговор тут же оборвался, Катори молча продолжил смазывать обмороженные щёки одного из исследователей приехавших утром. Кимуре доводилось слышать и о нём — это был скромный геолог из Тодая, чьи открытия в Антарктике в будущем были признаны на международном уровне.  
\- Добрый день, - мягко улыбнувшись поприветствовал учёный вошедшего. - Прошу прощения за неподобающий вид. Кусанаги Цуёши. Значит, вы и есть тот самый загадочный гость из будущего?  
Кимура замер, вопросительный взгляд его светло-карих глаз был направлен прямо на доктора, но Катори даже не думал прерывать своё лечение.  
\- Наверное, я немного сбил Вас с толку. Шинго рассказал мне обо всём. Забавно, что именно посреди базы, битком набитой учёными, произошло такое невероятное событие.  
Тем временем Катори наконец закончил обрабатывать раны Кусанаги и, пригласив Кимуру присесть, занялся его укусами. В помещении повисла неловкая пауза.  
\- Ты ведь всё слышал? - внезапно сказал Катори. И интонации в его голосе были скорее утвердительными, чем вопросительными.  
\- Шинго... Не надо.  
\- Кимура пришёл из будущего, ему и так всё известно.  
\- Что известно?  
\- О том, что японское правительство ищет в Антарктике не только факторы, влияющие на формирование климата, и новые формы жизни?  
\- Шинго! Это государственная тайна!  
\- И я раскрываю её человеку, который появится на этот свет только через четырнадцать лет!  
\- Я думаю, что если вы продолжите кричать, то об этой тайне заодно узнают все, кто здесь работает. А теперь может мне кто-нибудь объяснить, что только что произошло?  
Катори и Кусанаги попытались ответить одновременно, но первым успел доктор:  
\- Наверное, нам действительно стоит отложить этот разговор до тех пор, пока не появятся веские доказательства.  
\- Доказательства чего, чёрт побери? - Кимура всё ещё решительно не понимал, в чём проблема, но был глубоко заинтригован тем, что доктор успел сказать.  
\- Я совсем забыл! - внезапно вскочил Катори. - Мне нужно осмотреть собак после осмотра. - Сказал он и в мгновение ока испарился за дверью.  
\- Иногда я немного жалею, что рассказываю ему обо всём... - с какой-то тоской в голосе произнёс Кусанаги, глядя куда-то сквозь дверь. - Прошу прощения за беспокойство.  
Учёный коротко поклонился и вышел вслед за Катори, оставив Кимуру наедине с его вопросами.  
Утро плавно перетекло в обед, после которого на небе стали появляться тучи, чьи чёрные брюшки к вечеру разродились обильным снегопадом. Кимура стоял под навесом и наблюдал за дремлющими собаками, когда обнаружил, что двери ангара с санями приоткрыты.  
\- Заметёт же — не откопаешь, - пробормотал Капитан и направился туда, усмехнувшись про себя тому, что всего за пару дней стал думать, как настоящий полярник.  
Но только у самой двери он понял, что внутри кто-то есть. Угрюмый на вид широкоплечий молодой человек с взлохмаченными чёрными волосами сидел на корточках у задней оконечности саней. Стоявшая рядом лампа отбрасывала на стену его колыхающуюся, почти что зловещую тень. В руках он держал пару замысловатых инструментов и вероятно что-то чинил. Забавно, но Кимура никогда его раньше не видел. Впрочем, он ведь и сам пробыл здесь совсем недолго.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мой храм техники, - сказал механик, не отрывая взгляда от своего занятия. - Окада. Окада Джуничи.  
\- Кимура Такуя. Рад знакомству. - Кимура с великим интересом принялся изучать заднюю стену ангара, где, как в музее, на десятках полок покоились всевозможные инструменты и приспособления - передовые технологии середины двадцатого века. - Я увидел, что ворота ангара открыты и подумал...  
\- Я люблю слушать вой метели, когда работаю.  
\- О... - Кимура не нашёлся, что ответить. - Могу я посмотреть?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Окада, даже не поинтересовавшись, что именно. Кажется, сейчас он существовал в каком-то другом мире. В мире, где балом правят дуги, скобы и шестерёнки. Несколько раз Кимура попытался расспросить про то или иное устройство, но каждый раз ответ был коротким и не очень понятным. Даже для человека из двадцать первого века названия вроде “термодинамический преобразователь”, который, как любезно пояснил Окада, “преобразует тепло”, ничего не говорят. Однако увлекательная экскурсия закончилась довольно скоро — когда в дверях ангара появилась знакомая невысокая фигура заместителя главы экспедиции.  
\- Добрый вечер, - он коротко кивнул Кимуре. - Прошу прощения, но мне нужно переговорить с механиком.  
\- Да... - спохватился Такуя, ловя на себе холодный взгляд больших глаз Накая. - Да, конечно. Дела не ждут! Ведь до конца первой экспедиции всего месяц, да?  
Попытка разрядить обстановку провалилась с треском, поэтому Кимура поспешил удалиться. Лишь на мгновение он задержался за дверью — может быть он услышал бы что-нибудь, что помогло бы Катори и Кусанаги?  
\- Господин Кимура, я знаю, что вы всё ещё там, - донеслось изнутри, голос Накая был по-прежнему ровным и не выдавал никаких эмоций.  
Да, это была глупая идея.

Спустя неделю в команде поползли слухи о том, что Накай снова планирует поход, но на сей раз длительный и трудный. Говорили, что где-то в глубине материка есть озеро, до которого он хочет добраться, чтобы взять пробы воды и изучить местную фауну. Это была одна сторона медали, а чтобы ознакомиться со второй, Кимура решил наведаться в лазарет. Катори был на месте, он сидел за своим столом и сосредоточенно вёл какие-то записи. И, судя по раскрытой карте, записи эти были совсем не медицинского толка.  
\- Добрый вечер, Капитан. - Шинго мельком взглянул на вошедшего и устало улыбнулся.  
\- Важное дело?  
\- Можно и так сказать...  
В этот момент дверь лазарета вновь открылась и внутрь вошёл мужчина, с которым Кимура часто сталкивался за последнюю неделю и непременно видел его с парой папок и блокнотом в руках. Вот и сейчас он принёс что-то вроде записной книжки, но, завидев постороннего, медленно спрятал её за спиной. Инагаки Горо, бюрократ, назначенный правительством вести подробные записи об экспедиции. Говорили, что его назначил сам премьер-министр Кондо-сан, и что большего книжного червя трудно найти во всём правительстве. Однако Кимуре он показался довольно интересным.  
\- Он с нами, - сказал Шинго, обращаясь к Инагаки. Он протянул руку, молча требуя отдать ему книгу.  
\- Что значит — с нами? - хмыкнул Инагаки, но книгу отдал. - Я не имею к вам ни малейшего отношения.  
\- Конечно, - ласково улыбнулся в ответ доктор. - А это просто благотворительная помощь.  
Горо промолчал, но весь его вид выказывал искреннее негодование. Он сел на ближайший стул, держа спину идеально ровно — как будто за обедом проглотил шпагу.  
\- Это всё по поводу похода Накая? - наконец спросил Кимура, пока Шинго бегло просматривал принесённые записи. - Я сразу подумал, что это имеет отношение к тому, о чём ты говорил неделю назад...  
\- Теперь мы знаем, куда и с чем он едет, но по-прежнему не знаем, почему. Однако по имеющимся данным никакого озера там нет...  
\- Но есть гора. - Будничным тоном заметил Инагаки.  
\- Что?  
\- Гора. Возвышенность. Скалистое нагромождение породы.  
\- Я понял, - Шинго не потрудился скрыть своё раздражение. - Что это за гора и почему ни в одном документе о ней нет записей?  
\- Если меня просят не писать о чём-то — я не пишу. Гора была открыта пару десятилетий назад американской экспедицией. В секретной документации сказано, что американцы нашли там пещеру, а в ней — некое подобие храма...  
\- Храма, который фигурирует в нескольких южноамериканских и австралийских легендах! Храм на Земле Богов, где скрыт секрет возрождения феникса! Эврика!  
\- Эээ... - Кимура коротко переглянулся с Горо, чей вид ясно говорил о том, что история многолетних литературоведческих и географических исследований, связанных с этим преданием, только что была втоптана в грязь.  
\- Есть теория, - начал он, - что люди древнего мира добирались до Антарктики за много веков до официального открытия Антарктического континента. Конечно, такой загадочный и непригодный для проживания материк породил много легенд, некоторые из которых дожили до наших дней и были записаны этнографами со слов коренных жителей нескольких деревень в Новой Зеландии, Австралии и Южной Америке. Одна из записанных легенд рассказывала о горе, где в прекрасном ледяном храме живут боги, охраняющие секрет возрождения Феникса, т. е. - по сути, секрет бессмертия.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что Накай собирается рисковать своей жизнью, а также жизнями людей и собак, чтобы найти храм, о котором вычитал в легендах? - Кимура начал подозревать, что попал в нужный год, но в какой-то альтернативной вселенной.  
\- Несовсем так...  
\- Несовсем?! - Капитан не смог сдержать смех.  
\- Это был тайный приказ от правительства, - Инагаки нахмурился, он не любил, когда к его словам не прислушивались. - Кондо-сан и весь кабинет министров надеялись, что экспедиция найдёт там нечто, что поможет Японии возродиться после войны. Метафора возрождения феникса, сами понимаете...  
\- Но мы не первые, кто ищет этот храм, - вмешался Катори. - Есть сведения, что до него уже пытались добраться англичане, американцы и даже русские. Чем закончились их походы — неизвестно.  
\- Вы серьёзно? - Кимура всё ещё не верил, что это может быть правдой, но по глазам Инагаки и Катори понял, что ни один из них даже не пытается шутить. - Так... почему это было достойно такого тщательного расследования?  
\- В легенде говорится... - начал Шинго, но его историю мгновенно прервал Горо.  
\- Сопоставив даты предыдущих походов к горе и данные по климатическим катаклизмам на континенте учёные, работавшие над этим тайным проектом в Японии, пришли к выводу, каждый из поход повлёк за собой какую-либо катастрофу, подвергшую опасности жизни целых экспедиций.  
\- Но кто в наше время слушает учёных? - вздохнул Катори.  
\- То есть из-за этого походы все мы здесь можем уйти под лёд или замёрзнуть насмерть?  
\- Да.  
Кимура присвистнул. Уж кто бы мог подумать, что на самом деле в этой экспедиции разворачивалась такая драма!  
\- Но две вещи мне по-прежнему непонятны: почему всё это открылось спустя почти год после начала экспедиции, и что нам следует делать?  
\- Весь год мы занимались тем, чем и должны были — исследованиями Антарктики, - ответил Катори. - Вся эта история с храмом начала разворачиваться только сейчас. Я не знаю, почему. Возможно, чтобы мы могли покинуть базу сразу после возвращения Накая и избежать катаклизмов? - Инагаки кивнул, подтверждая слова сотрудника. - Что касается наших действий... Нам нужно обсудить план с Цуепоном, но я уже давно его не видел — он загружен подготовкой к походу.  
\- Он едет?  
\- Он один из лучших геологов в Японии. Если бы Накай не взял его, это вызвало бы вопросы.  
\- Кто-нибудь ещё?  
Горо достал из кармана штанов блокнот и пролистал его до последней исписанной страницы.  
\- Каменаши. В столь дальнем походе нужен человек, чьи команды собаки буду исполнять.  
\- А он знает обо всём этом?  
\- Не думаю, что ему стоит начинать карьеру с участия в заговоре с целью подрыва правительственного проекта, - усмехнулся Шинго, и в улыбке его проскользнуло отчаяние. - Если нам придётся прибегнуть к крайним мерам, то в лучшем случае по прибытии на родину мы окажемся за решёткой.  
\- Но меня, господа, - сказал Инагаки, привычным жестом поправив причёску. - Здесь никогда не было. А теперь прошу меня извинить, - он ловко подхватил со стола Катори принесённую ранее записную книжку и направился к двери. - Отчёты сами не напишутся.  
Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Шинго, не меняя выражения лица, с силой смял лист бумаги, попавшийся ему под руку.  
\- Я когда-нибудь говорил, что ненавижу его?  
\- Похоже, это взаимно, - улыбнулся Кимура. - Тем не менее, он предоставил нам всю нужную информацию. И хоть без его бумаг у нас нет доказательств, но мы можем хотя бы придумать план действий.

Экспедиция была назначена на двадцатое января, и все с нетерпением ждали этого дня. Кимура и Шинго разработали план, по которому через пару часов после отправления экспедиции найдут предлог, чтобы отправиться следом на снегоходе и отговорить Накая от этого мероприятия.  
Погода обещала быть ясной, поэтому отправление назначили на ранее утро. Накануне вечером команда сопротивления собралась снова, чтобы в последний раз обсудить план и проговорить аргументы.  
Уже готовясь ко сну в их с Каменаши комнате Кимура завёл разговор о планах. Каме был искренне рад, что едет в эту экспедицию, он охотно рассказал о запланированном маршруте и местах, где они должны будут останавливаться на ночь. Долины, замёрзшие озёра, холмы, а за ними — неизвестность. Шинго давно достал план маршрута, они знали всё до мелочей, но слушать обо всех этих удивительных вещах от человека, который искренне верит в своё дело — совершенно особенное чувство. Глаза Каменаши блестели, когда он увлечённо перечислял вершины, мимо которых они пойдут, но больше всего он, конечно, говорил о собаках. О том, что Широ и Куро сегодня были особенно игривы — возможно предчувствовали увлекательное путешествие. О том, что Рики после ужина затеял разговор с остальными собаками. О том, как Дери его не слушал, за что получил нагоняй от Фурен-но-Кума.  
Уже ночью, когда Каме заснул, Кимура думал, что совсем скоро этот человек разом потеряет пятнадцать друзей. Друзей, за которых он был в ответе. И хоть все фантастические истории твердили, что менять события прошлого ни в коем случае нельзя, в конечном итоге это были всего лишь фантастические истории! Может быть, он попал сюда именно для того, чтобы исправить то, что произошло с собаками? И пусть будущее изменится, пусть он никогда не вернётся в своё время, но здесь и сейчас он не сможет сидеть и смотреть, как всё идёт к трагической развязке. С этими мыслями Кимура провалился в глубокий и спокойный сон.  
На следующее утро, прежде чем окончательно проснуться, Такуя по привычке потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и обнаружил, что воздух как-то непривычно холоден. Кимура открыл глаза, света не было. Сколько бы он ни закрывали снова открывал глаза, вокруг была сплошная чернота и холод.  
\- Эй!  
Никакого ответа. Только ветер выл где-то за стенами. Кимура неспешно поднялся, кутаясь в одеяло, и попытался на ощупь опознать место, в котором очутился. Прощупывание ближайшей стены показало, что помещение довольно велико, на смежной стене обнаружилась пара полок с чем-то, что на ощупь напоминало скорее орудия пыток. До одной стены не было доступа — мешало нагромождение каких-то ящиков, а четвёртая стена оказалась занавешена тканью. Под этой тканью обнаружились наглухо закрытые двери. Широкие двери.  
\- Ангар? Что за...  
Кимура для верности ещё раз хорошенько пнул ногой двери, но она не открылась, а кости на пальцах такого страстного порыва явно не оценили.  
\- Я даже не знаю, сколько времени. Проклятье!  
Вернувшись к спальному месту Кимура обнаружил неподалёку деревянный ящик с кое-какой провизией.  
\- Спасибо за угощение!  
В надежде на лучшее он попробовал поискать ещё и свои вещи, но это, конечно, было бы слишком щедрым подарком от Накая. Погревшись немного в постели, Кимура вновь принялся ощупывать помещение. Если это был один из дальних ангаров, его здесь в жизни не найдут. К тому же, здесь слишком толстые стены: кричи хоть сто лет - никто не услышит. А инструменты, что он нащупал на полках, ни за что не смогут открыть толстую морозоустойчивую дверь. Оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что кому-нибудь вдруг понадобится зайти сюда и тогда он будет спасён.  
Шли часы. Может быть сутки. Кимура спал, понемногу уничтожал сухой паёк, снова бродил по ангару и опять спал. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что снаружи кто-то ходит, и он принялся звать на помощь, но никто так и не пришёл.  
Однажды, когда Кимура в очередной раз не теряя надежды перебирал инструменты на полках, он услышал, как скрежещет ключ в замке двери. Мгновение спустя в ангар вошёл Окада с керосиновой лампой в руках. С минуту мужчины стояли, как вкопанные, и смотрели друг на друга. Затем удивление на лице Окады сменилось пониманием.  
\- Совсем забыл! - пробубнил он себе под нос. - Накай просил пользоваться другим ангаром...  
И как ни в чём ни бывало он развернулся и чуть было не ушёл, если бы Кимура не остановил его, в два шага преодолев расстояние до двери.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! Я тут как бы немного заперт без одежды и почти без провизии.  
\- Да?  
\- Ну, да. Как видишь. Может быть выпустишь меня?  
\- Ладно... - Окада пожал плечами и отступил в сторону, давая пленнику свободу.  
\- И всё? - Кимура подозрительно посмотрел на механика, чей взгляд не выражал ровным счётом никакого интереса к происходящему. - Не будешь пытаться меня остановить, выполняя приказ Накая? Драться?  
\- Поверьте, Вы не хотите со мной драться, - ответил Окада тоном, выражающим всю скуку мира.  
\- Что ж, - Кимура почувствовал, как коченеют конечности, наспех завёрнутые в шерстяное одеяло. - Тогда я пойду. Удачного дня. Кстати, как давно уехала экспедиция?  
\- Три дня назад.  
\- Спасибо!  
Вскоре нашёлся и Шинго. Как выяснилось, по приказу Накая ему — заболевшему очень серьёзной болезнью — давали лекарство, на деле оказавшееся снотворным. Так что, к четвёртом дню терапии доктор с трудом мог вспомнить, кто он такой и где находится. Понадобились ещё сутки, чтобы привести Катори в норму. И лишь тогда они смогли отправиться в путь, наспех закинув в машину пару дополнительных канистр с бензином. В последний момент Кимура предложил взять с собой человека, который умеет общаться с машинами и который наверняка не помешает им, если со снегоходом что-то случится. Окаду не пришлось долго уговаривать — он давно мечтал совершить дальнюю поездку на этой машине и выяснить, на что она способна. Так их стало трое. Они были готовы ко всему, но никто и предположить не мог, насколько сурова бывает Антарктика к тем, кто трогает её девственно-чистый снег грязными гусеницами снегохода.  
Мороз проникал в салон так, как будто они и не были заперты в железной коробке. А слепящее солнце сильно мешало обзору. Через пару дней путешествия им пришлось надеть специальные очки, защищающие глаза от снежной слепоты — иначе, потеряв зрение на несколько дней, они могли бы заплутать в белой пустыне навсегда. Машина шла ужасно медленно и то и дело застревала — всё же она не была предназначена для дальних путешествий. День сменялся вечером, а вечер — новым днём. В Антарктике стоял полярный день, и солнце двадцать четыре часа в сутки висело над горизонтом, не давая организму ни малейшей передышки.  
На второй день путешествия, к вечеру, команда увидела вдали пик. Судя по координатам, это была та самая гора, которая прятала в своих недрах ледяной храм. На третий день, справившись со всеми поломками, они всё же добрались до места, где начинался крутой подъём вверх, с которым снегоход уже не мог справиться. И только тогда Кимура с Катори поняли, что они так и не рассказали Окаде о цели этого путешествия.  
Взвалив на себя экипировку, они начали восхождение, во время которого кратко объяснили механику суть ситуации. Впрочем, толку от этого было мало. Окада то ли давно знал о плане Накая, то ли совершенно не интересовался интригами человеческого мира. За разговорами они не заметили, как вышли на след команды Накая, предыдущие альпинисты проходили здесь уже без собак. Кимура периодически смотрел вниз на прекрасную заснеженную долину и благодарил всех известных ему богов за то, что столько времени и сил потратил на альпинистский клуб в университете.  
Гора оказалась не из низких — восхождение заняло около полутора суток. Сутки с половиной под ветром и солнцем. К счастью, всё ещё не было признаков того, что может налететь метель. И это было чистым везением, потому что в противном случае все трое замёрзли бы ещё по пути сюда. Наконец, к середине второго дня команда заметила небольшой вход в пещеру, очерченный толстой бронёй из льда и снега, следы вели внутрь. Здесь начинался низкий и узкий коридор, который вызвал множество проклятий со стороны доктора Катори, который не подходил не по одному параметру. Заканчивался он внезапно — в какой-то момент человек понимал, что ни с верху, ни с боков на него больше ничего не давит. Вокруг была пустота, и лишь далеко впереди и наверху призрачным светом мерцал лёд.  
Влево и вправо, насколько хватало глаз, уходили вырезанные во льду колонны. А в центре этой огромной пещеры стоял столб изо льда, который каким-то неведомым образом светился изнутри. Да, это определённо напоминало храм. Недалеко от центрального столба Шинго заметил силуэт палатки и слабый огонь масляной лампы рядом с ней, туда-то команда и направилась. И вскоре они увидели их — Кусанаги, Каменаши и Накая, внимательно изучающих столб.  
\- Прошу нас извинить, - крикнул Кимура, и его слова, отскакивая от стен пещеры, умчались далеко вперёд. - Но в данный момент вы подвергаете опасности не только себя и нас, но и всю команду этой экспедиции.  
Было приятно наблюдать за тем, как три фигуры разом подскочили от неожиданности. Всем им потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы придти в себя, после чего Кусанаги и Каменаши бросились к троице, радостно обнимая друзей. А вот Накай совсем не был счастлив, увидев знакомые лица.  
\- Что ж, значит, не смотря ни на что вы всё же нагнали нас.  
\- Мы дали вам хорошую фору, - хмыкнул Кимура. - Целых четыре дня!  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что вы доберётесь сюда на снегоходах...  
\- Мы были умницами и взяли с собой чудо-механика.  
\- Вон оно что. Насколько я понимаю, в этом месте вы попытаетесь уговорить меня не делать того, что я собираюсь сделать? Так вот, не утруждайте себя. Я знаю о тех исследованиях, что проводились в связи с этим проектом, но ещё я знаю, что это Антарктика. Подобные бури здесь — не редкость. Все они случились после того, как три экспедиции предположительно пытались добраться до этого храма? Что ж, досадное совпадение — не более. К тому же, все эти экспедиции возвращались домой в полном составе, никто не пострадал! Вы можете рассуждать об опасностях сколько угодно, но вот, что думаю я, — риск стоит того, чтобы наша страна снова стала прекрасной и сильной, какой она была до войны! Сколько можно терпеть унижения, сколько можно барахтаться в этом болоте из жалости к себе и послевоенной разрухи как на улицах, так и в головах? Всё, о чём мечтаю я, о чём мечтает наше правительство — это Япония, вновь поднявшаяся с колен! Неужели вы этого не хотите?  
С этими словами Накай замахнулся молотом, который ни Кимура, ни Шинго не заметили раньше, и со всей силы ударил в столб. Лёд в этом месте оказался намного тоньше, поэтому молод с лёгкостью разбил его, открыв нишу. Все шестеро человек замерли, ожидая как минимум Страшного Суда, но его не произошло. В открывшейся же нише обнаружились фрагменты трёх флагов трёх стран, ранее посетивших это место. И ещё кое-что...  
\- Это письмо, - удивлённо изрёк Накай. - Написано на английском.  
Он недоверчиво посмотрел на Катори, но всё же передал письмо ему. Из всех присутствующих доктор лучше всех знал этот язык.  
\- Здесь написано... - Шинго замолчал, снова и снова перечитывая строчки. - «За чем бы вы сюда ни пришли, ответ прост — пошевелите мозгами.» И дата. Тринадцатое ноября двенадцатого года.  
\- В смысле — пошевелите мозгами, чтобы найти ответ? - переспросил Кусанаги.  
\- Нет. Пошевелите мозгами — это и есть ответ.  
Шестеро мужчин стояли в недоумении и не знали, что им делать дальше. Они столько пережили, чтобы найти заветный ключ от всех дверей (а кто-то - чтобы не позволить его найти), а в итоге нашли это?  
\- Меня уволят с позором... - обречённо вздохнул Накай, разом растеряв и весь свой грозный вид и былую леденящую душу холодность. Его взгляд смягчился и потух. За один миг он стал обычным уставшим профессором, который искренне хотел, но не смог помочь своей стране. - Пошевелите мозгами!  
\- Знаете... - начал вдруг Кимура, как будто вспомнив что-то. - А ведь это действительно именно то, что поможет Японии возродиться! Там, в будущем, у нашей страны одна из самых стабильных экономик в мире, Японию считают страной будущего, потому что наши технологии сильно опережают своё время, наша страна в числе первых по уровню жизни. И всё потому что мы постоянно следуем этому совету! Я знаю, что не должен вам рассказывать об этом, вы должны будете похоронить эту тайну здесь, в этой пещере. Просто знайте, что шевелить мозгами — это отличный совет!

Путь назад был сладок и приятен. И хотя снегоход часто обгонял упряжку, собаки нагоняли его, когда машина в очередной раз застревала, увязнув в снегу. Бури по-прежнему не было, хотя к середине третьего дня на небе появились облака, к вечеру затянувшие почти всё небо. Когда команда разбивала лагерь на ночь, Накай пристально вгляделся в тучи и предположил, что утром их палатки могут оказаться заметены по самые верхушки. Так и случилось.  
Весь следующий день они шли, словно по ледяному Аду. Упряжку пустили вперёд, потому что иначе, чем при помощи собачьего нюха, ориентироваться было невозможно. Топливо было на исходе, еда — тоже. Троицы периодически менялись — кто-то отправлялся на сани, в бушующую стихию, а кто-то в это время отогревался в салоне снегохода. Во всём мире осталась только одна цель — скорее добраться до базы. И лишь спустя ещё сутки они достигли этой цели. Еле живые от холода, Каменаши и Кусанаги — с лёгкой формой снежной слепоты, они влетели во двор базы, где из уже ждала часть команды.  
Накай, даже не думая отдыхать и приходить в себя, направился сразу к главе экспедиции,чтобы сообщить, что они должны уходить отсюда как можно быстрее. Такая непогода была плохим признаком. Кимура, также не дав себе перерыва, занялся упряжкой, пока Каме вместе с Кусанаги и Катори отправились в лазарет.  
Тем же вечером все собрались в столовой, чтобы выслушать главу экспедиции — Сайто-сана. Это был пожилой, но энергичный мужчина, вызывавший доверие у всех и каждого. Он сообщил, что с корабля Сойя, который вёз вторую Антарктическую экспедицию, пришли тревожные вести: буря настигла их за пару дней до того, как она пришла на материк, из-за большого количества крепкого льда они не могут подойти к базе достаточно близко, поэтому единственный выход — это вертолёты. Судя по прогнозам, завтра в первой половине дня ожидается кратковременное прояснение, у участников экспедиции будет четыре часа на то, чтобы собрать всё необходимое и командами по четыре человека добраться до судна. Собаки должны были остаться на базе до прибытия второй экспедиции.  
\- А что, если погода не позволит им высадиться? - неожиданно даже для самого себя спросил Кимура.  
\- Простите?  
\- В межсезонье погода особенно капризна, как мы видим. Что будет с собаками, если погодные условия вынудят нас отступить?  
\- Спасибо за вопрос, - поклонился Сайто. - Я обязательно подумаю над этим. Спасибо за внимание и спокойной ночи.  
Однако для Кимуры эта ночь вовсе не была спокойной. Он прекрасно знал, как развивались события дальше: первая экспедиция, оставив упряжке провизии на пару дней, покинет базу Сёва и успешно доберётся до корабля Сойя, и всё замрёт в ожидании лучшей погоды. Которая так и не наступит. Нестабильный лёд в конце концов заставит Сойя отступить, и команда вынуждена будет оставить собак на волю судьбе. Кимура не должен этого допустить. Или хотя бы позаботиться о том, чтобы все собаки пережили грядущий год...  
Следующим утром Кимура проснулся с чётким планом в голове. Он не стал собирать вещи, а принялся ждать. Буря действительно стихла, первый вертолёт добрался до базы к десяти утра. Команда мало-помалу прощалась с Капитаном и группами исчезала в небе. Где-то там они благополучно приземлялись, передавали дела следующей экспедиции и ждали возвращения домой. Катори, Кусанаги, Каменаши и Накай были последними. Никто из них ни о чём не спрашивал Кимуру, но было ясно — они думали, что будет с их гостем из будущего.  
\- Я подожду их здесь, - браво улыбнулся он, похлопав Каме по плечу. Он выглядел самым обеспокоенным из всей четвёрки. - Посторожу собак. Ты же знаешь их! Ещё разбегутся, почуяв отсутствие контроля.  
Вертолёт вернулся, готовый забрать последнюю четвёрку. Накай молча кивнул Кимуре на прощание и отправился в его сторону. Он терпеть не мог прощаться.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе удастся найти способ, как скорее вернуться домой, - сказал Кусанаги, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.  
\- Я тоже на это очень надеюсь, - ответил Кимура.  
С Каменаши они тоже обменялись рукопожатием.  
\- Спасибо, - коротко сказал он и поклонился.  
Катори же молча обнял Капитана, чуть не переломав ему все рёбра. После чего, подгоняемые криками пилота, все трое поспешили к вертолёту. Кимура продолжал махать им, пока точка в небе не стала слишком маленькой. «Прощайте», - шепнул Такуя, в последний раз глядя на вертолёт. Больше он никогда не увидит этих людей.  
Вскоре после этого вновь налетела буря, трепавшая опустевшую базу гораздо больше двух дней. Кимура продолжал заботиться о собаках и ждал. Как только непогода отступила, он вновь собрал собак в упряжку, кинул на сани палатку и рюкзак с провизией, на дне которого лежало письмо для будущих хозяев этих собак, и отправился в свой последний поход.  
Сахалинские хаски были действительно умными собаками. Кимура говорил с ними, и всё время напоминал, в какую сторону они должны бежать:  
\- Что бы ни случилось, бегите так, чтобы вода была справа. Понятно? Большая вода — справа. Бегите, пока не найдёте базу. Бегите!  
Он был уверен — эти собаки найдут ближайшую базу и будут в безопасности до тех пор, пока ровно через год на Сёва вновь вернутся люди.  
Через неделю после того, как Сёва опустела, на норвежской антарктической базе появилась удивительная упряжка из пятнадцати собак, но без ездока. В найденных вещах помимо всего прочего Команда обнаружила письмо, где на ломаном английском было написано:  
«Рики, Таро, Джиро, Широ, Куро, Фурен-но-Кума, Монбетсу-но-Кума, Джек, Дери, Горо, Анко, Бэсу, Моку, Ака, Бочи.  
Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о них. Это самые отважные собаки в мире.»

***  
Кимура сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза. Он лежал на койке в больничной палате, голова немного болела, а левую руку что-то намертво сковывало. Достав её из-под одеяла Кимура увидел, в чём дело — гипс. Интересно. В окна бил яркое, но холодное зимнее солнце. Хотя, конечно, в Антарктике оно было значительно ярче и холоднее. Правда, сейчас Кимура был совсем не уверен, что всё это не было лишь сном. Удивительным сном. Возможно, он настолько жил историей о Таро и Джиро, что когда там, в университете, он потерял сознание, то переместился именно туда.  
Краем глаза Кимура заметил на столике рядом с кроватью вазу с его любимыми розовыми герберами, а рядом с ней лежала свежая газета. Он приподнялся на локте и рассмотрел дату — четырнадцатое января. Значит, он пробыл без сознания неделю.  
Что делать? Нажать кнопку вызова медсестры и... вуаля! Симпатичная девушка в форме смотрит на него расширившимися от удивления глазами. К несчастью, он тут же исчезает в коридоре, чтобы позвать врача.  
И когда врач зашёл в палату, наступила очередь Кимуры смотреть большими глазами.  
\- Катори Шинго - Ваш лечащий врач, - сказал мужчина, который был точной копией доктора Катори, И улыбнулся ровно такой же кошачьей улыбкой. - Рад видеть вас снова в сознании.  
Кимура пожал протянутую ему руку, после чего обнаружил на ладони аккуратно свёрнутый квадратик бумаги. Когда врач ушёл, сославшись на срочные дела, Такуя развернул загадочное письмо. На листке он обнаружил всего два слова:  
«Они дождались.»


End file.
